


All or Nothing

by TheAuthorGod



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, New Kid Castiel, Senior year, Smart Dean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorGod/pseuds/TheAuthorGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new kid seemed to have two modes 'All' or 'Nothing'.  Dean found it entirely too charming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> UNEDIT'D. UNBETA'D. UNPROOF'D.
> 
> As promised, this is at least 1k (1.6k) of destiel high school au for andmethenerd on tumblr.

“Mr. Winchester, could you come up here after class?” Mr. Singer waved his hand to dismiss everyone else, turning around to erase the white board.  
  
Mr. Singer was one of the few teachers that Dean actually liked. He was calm and gruff and didn’t feed you shit like some of the other teachers. Mr. Singer gave out really good rubrics for all of his projects and, if nothing else, Dean knew how to use a rubric to his advantage.  
  
Gathering his things from the lab desk, Dean swung his bag onto his shoulder and made his way to the front of the room. “Why do you need me?”  
  
Lucky for Dean, Mr. Singer also didn’t have any problem with bluntness. Most of the time, in fact, the man seemed to prefer it. “Dean, I have a transfer student who is going to need some help; do you think you’d be up to it?”  
  
Dean had priorities. He had an after school job to help his mom with the bills. He was in the robotics club which met Wednesdays and Fridays after school. He had to get Sam to and from his soccer games. But, Dean also knew what it was like to struggle in school. He gave a great sigh. “What with?”  
  
“The last lab report project. The one where I had you use one of the experiments on my teacher website and write up a lab report as if you had done the experiment yourself with the same results.” Mr. Singer sat heavily into his chair and pulled out a battered binder. He opened it up.  
  
Nodding along, Dean knew what he was talking about. “When am I supposed to do this? You know I work most days and have robotics club meetings.”  
  
Holding out a rubric, Mr. Singer nodded. “I’m going on leave for the next week and a half before Spring Break. I have lesson plans for the sub, but it’s mostly busy work and SOL prep. I would expect you to help him during class time. Mr. Devereaux has agreed you can use his room during the class time.”  
  
Dean took the rubric and nodded. That shouldn’t be too bad.  
  
\---  
  
Dean sat in one of the rolly chairs in Mr. Devereaux’s computer lab. He’d already brought up Mr. Singer’s teacher site with the experiment links on the computer. He’d refamiliarized himself with the rubric. It wasn’t hard; it was just a little tedious making sure everything was included.  
  
“Sorry I’m a little late.” Through the door, a kid blew in. His hair was tousled in every direction like he had walked through a storm cloud. When he plopped down in the chair next to Dean and turned to introduce himself, Dean realized that the storm must have been inside of him. His eyes were stormy blue-gray and the air seemed to crackle around him. “I’m Castiel.” He shot out his hand.  
  
Idly, Dean wondered if he’d be shocked by electricity by touching him. He did though, shake his hand, to be polite, and found a slight tingle. Maybe it was just a lower voltage. “Dean,” he managed to say.  
  
Castiel turned to the desk and plopped his bag onto his lap, retrieving his notebook and a pencil. “I told Mr. Singer that I would probably be able to get it done by myself, but then he told me that he’d need it in by Spring Break and, honestly, I knew that was not going to happen without some help.” He basically threw his bookbag into an adjacent chair, a pencil falling out of a side pocket. He looked down at it for a moment before shrugging and leaving it there.  
  
This guy was something else.  
  
\---  
  
Okay, so really Dean had a study hall break in the middle of the day. Castiel wouldn’t actually let Dean do any of the work which meant Dean could only look over his shoulder or edit what he’d already written. Every once in a while, Dean would point out that he forgot something that was on the rubric and Castiel would go back and change it, but for the most part the time was spent staring at Castiel.  
  
It wasn’t a bad past time.  
  
There won’t be any gay panic here, because Dean was very aware that he was bisexual. He’d been in the Gay-Straight Alliance club in middle school; that was where he met his best friend, Charlie. The only reason he hadn’t continued in high school was because he worked on Tuesdays after school.  
  
Castiel was intriguing though. The kid looked like some sort of explosion waiting to happen. He had frantic eyes and typed faster than Dean (but not as fast as Charlie). Since they hung out during chemistry, Dean had taken to searching Cas out the rest of the day too. Twice that week, he’d accompanied Cas to the library during lunch.  
  
It hadn’t been very exciting. Mostly, Castiel read his textbook or worked on something else that he had to turn in. He and his family had just moved and he had quite a few projects he needed to complete so that he could finish with A’s, which seemed to be his plan.  
  
Part of Dean wanted to invite him over during the break, but he wasn’t sure how to do it. It wasn’t entirely clear if Cas even liked his company. Sometimes, Dean felt more like he was intruding, but then Castiel would ask him something or slide a paper over to him to revise. It wasn’t like Castiel actively shooed him away, but usually it was more of a mutual coexistence thing.  
  
Actually, the dynamic relieved Dean. So many of his robotics teammates and coworkers would drain him by asking him questions and inviting him to do stuff that he had to decline. Hanging around Cas was a lot like hanging out with Charlie; it was relaxing and easy.  
  
If Cas didn’t want to be his friend after all of this, it would be sad but not entirely unsuspected.  
  
\---  
  
The Friday before break arrived, a week and a half since he’d met Cas, and Dean was on his way to the Robotics Team Room. They were going to be getting their bot ready for the semifinals which would basically be right after they returned from break. Dean had some nerves piling up in his stomach just thinking about it.  
  
“Dean!”  
  
He turned to see Castiel hurtling at him down the emptying hallway. Dean was beginning to think that Cas had a sort of all or nothing switch. He was either energetic destruction and illogically proud or dead silent and worryingly calm. It was thrilling really; Dean had given up on the crush thing. He was definitely infatuated with the disaster-waiting-to-happen that called itself Castiel. “Hey, what is it?”  
  
Coming to a careening halt just inches in front of Dean, Castiel almost lost hold of the textbook in his hand but managed to catch it at last second. “I turned in the last of my assignments. I’m officially up to speed.” He smiled wide enough that Dean could see his gums.  
  
Nodding, Dean congratulated him. “That’s great. Now, you can actually try making some other friends and such.”  
  
“Actually,” Castiel’s high cheekbones flushed pink, “I wanted to ask you about that.”  
  
“About what?” Dean fidgeted with the strap of his bookbag over his shoulder. This was it; this was Castiel telling him that they weren’t friends and that he really didn’t want Dean to be around.  
  
Castiel played with the pages of the textbook in his hands. It was the AP Calculus AB book. He was one math class behind Dean. “I don’t usually do this, but it’s senior year.” He bit his lip before donning a determined face and looking up at Dean, dead in the eyes.  
  
Dean could see the moment his all or nothing switch flipped to ‘all’.  
  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” Castiel’s determined expression faltered immediately afterward. Swithc back to ‘nothing’. “Oh god! That sounds so dumb. I don’t even know you. Did you know that I’ve never asked someone out ever? Of course you didn’t because we don’t know each other. But I want to go to prom an actual boyfriend and you’re super nice and seem to not be bothered by my spazzing out and such and I know you’re bi because I joined the Gay-Straight Alliance as soon as I got here and Charlie mentioned you and I was like ‘Hey, I know him’ and then we started talking and-” He cut off, eyes blown wide. “I’ve royally messed up haven’t I?”  
  
Through his rambling, Dean hadn’t been able to stop a growing smile. He laughed out loud at the sudden change of Castiel’s disposition. It was entirely too endearing. “No, you haven’t screwed up at all.”  
  
Squinting his eyes, Castiel appraised Dean, obviously skeptical of his laugh and response. “Really?”  
  
“Really. I just thought you were going to tell me to stop hanging around you.” Dean was still chuckling. “I thought this was going to be the whole ‘I know the teachers told us to work together but we’re not really friends’ speech.”  
  
“Well, joke’s on you,” Cas’ personality came flooding back, “because my intentions were not that honorable.”  
  
Dean smiled, broadly and turned to continue to his robotics team meeting. He steered his excitable boyfriend into walking next to him. “I guess we’re boyfriends then.”  
  
Giving a nonchalant shrug, Castiel rolled his eyes like that had been the only possible turn out of recent events. “So, where are we going?” His eyes were bright and seemed to ask a million more questions than just the one that had been voiced aloud.  
  
“Robotics meeting.” Dean was blunt, as usual.  
  
At that, Castiel jumped into explaining something he’d read about Robots in a popular magazine and Dean was entirely content to listen to him.  
  
Dean had never done this either. Maybe they’d actually manage to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> me: [marymotherofhunters.tumblr.com](marymotherofhunters.tumblr.com)
> 
> requested by: [andmethenerd.tumblr.com](andmethenerd.tumblr.com)


End file.
